dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 48
May 27, 2015 Important Item Flag! Players can now flag items in their inventory to protect them from accidental salvage, deletion, or sale! Located in the inventory UI, you will see a new option to flag an item as important. For PC players, drag any item into the field marked with the asterisk, and you will see the item become marked with an asterisk in the upper left-hand corner of the item’s icon. On Playstation, navigate to an item in your inventory, and press down on the L3 button to toggle the same flag on and off. This means it is now an Important Item.This item will no longer appear on any vendor list for sale, will be absent from salvage list in the R&D menu, can no longer be sold on the broker, will not appear on the League Donation UI, cannot be traded, and can no longer be deleted without an additional warning prompt. Items used in an Armory Build will behave similarly to important items and will be marked in the upper left-hand corner of the item’s icon with a helmet in order to make it easier to spot them in the inventory. Item Restore! Now players will have the opportunity to restore deleted items to their inventory. For PC players, the old trash can icon in the inventory screen has been replaced with a new green one. The trash can still functions as it did before, but now clicking on this button will allow players to see the last 20 items deleted from that character. On PlayStation, navigate to an open inventory slot and press the Triangle button to access the Item Restore list. Choose an item from the list and simply hit the Square button to restore! Item Restore is 100 Daybreak Cash/Marketplace Cash per item and Members receive one free Item Restore Voucher a month per account. Character Restore! A new option is available at Character Select that will allow you to restore a character that was deleted within the last 90 days. You must have an available character slot and must not have any inactive characters in order to restore. Note that you will be required to re-submit the character name, and the old name may have been taken by other players. Restoring a character is 1500 Daybreak Cash/Marketplace Cash per character restored. Ignore Improvements! The ignore list has had its functionality expanded. Ignoring another player will now prevent being put into PvE instances with someone on your Ignore list when you queue. Players will also not be put on the same team with someone on their ignore list when queued for PvP. This only works at the time of queue, therefore, placing someone on your ignore list while queued will not update properly until you fully re-queue for all PvE instances and PvP matches. Vote Kick Improvements! Each player will now have an individual cooldown for starting a vote kick. This timer will activate if a player initiates a vote kick, or votes in favor of a vote kick whether or not the vote succeeds or fails. Voting to oppose a kick will not activate the timer. When on cooldown, you are still eligible to vote if someone else initiates a vote kick. Armory The in-combat cool down for armory swapping has been decreased to 5 minutes. Bases * Base item icons have had their art updated for better messaging. * Base colors will now change correctly when teleporting to a base of the same theme. Powers Earth * Brick will now properly animate both arms when using Jackhammer. Vendors * Items in the vendor repair list will now have correct tooltip information. Alert Gorilla Island * Reduced the number of Gorillas that initially spawn for the Ultra Humanite fight. * Removed some stat buffs on the Gorillas scattered in the alert. Mail * Players with non-ASCII symbols in their name will once again receive their mail from the broker and mail that is player to player. Mods * Fixed a bug with the hands max damage mod not clearing old buffs correctly. Halls of Power Part II 8 Player Operation: New Genesis Now * The medic stations on New Genesis will no longer heal bounty bosses. Raid: Happiness Home * Adjusted Black Adam's strategy to be more in-line with the opposing side's Superman strategy. * Loot - Unattuned Big Boots (Elite) will now drop properly for villains in Happiness Home. Duo: League Hall: Malfunction * League of Assassins holding-cell escapees should now have appropriate attack types. Category:Game Update